The Dare
by Ninjafish15
Summary: I suck at summeries. Makorra and a hint of Bosami


**Legend of korra fanfiction**

**The Dare**

**Hello people This is my first story so please go easy on me**

**(BTW i do not own Legend of Korra One day maybe but now no.)**

* * *

It was saturday night when Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Korra were hanging out at the Pro-bending arena. Bolin was telling Asami jokes (which she was laughing at) Korra was absent mindedly playing with a stream of water and watching Mako was practicing his technique. Soon they were bored out of their minds when Bolin suddenly got the idea to play Truth or Dare. We all sat in a circle on the mats and Bolin went first,

"Truth or dare?"Korra asked

"Hmmmmmmmmm I choose...Truth"

"Do you have a crush on Asami?"Mako asked grinning as Bolin blushed beet red.  
"I change my mind I choose dare."He muttered  
"Nope can't do that bro answer the question"Mako said. _I'll get you later bro bolin thought  
_"well I-I kind-da sort-a maybe I dont know"He stuttered,Looking at Asami who was red, Korra was laughing so hard at their discomfort.  
"Ok my turn"Korra said when she calmed down but was still smiling.  
"Korra truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to...LICK MAKO'S FACE"Asami said  
I gulped and looked at Mako he was staring at the ground,  
"What are you chicken?"Bolin taughted and made the chicken noises  
"I am not a chicken!"Korra yell; She stood up and went and squatted next to Mako and licked his face. stood up and went back to her seat next to Asami Blushing really hard, She looked at Mako as he wiped his face off.  
"Ok Asami Your turn, truth or dare?"  
"I choose... Truth."  
"Do you like Bolin back?" Korra asked smiling at her Knowing the answer was yes.  
"Well I-I do like him."She turned bright red staring at the floor,Bolin scooted to sit closer to her.  
"Ok Mako your turn"  
"I dont know...dare"He said he wasn't paying attention because if he was he would've seen the dangerous glint in Bolin's eye when he thought of a dare

"I dare you to be locked in a closet for 10 minuets with...KORRA"He seemed mighty pleased with himself. Korra felt her jaw drop and her face heat up. She looked at Mako his face was redder than a tomato.  
"I ain't doing that I change my mind I choose truth"Mako said quickly  
"Nope can't do that bro no backies"Bolin said smuggly crossing his arms cross his chest smiling  
Bolin stood up and motionen for them to follow him. Mako stood up and advoided Korras gaze. Bolin led them to a very small storage space that barly fit 2 people he suddenly shoved Mako right into Korra and locked the door and walked back to Asami, Who was smiling at him  
"So you like me?"He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

**Korra P.O.V**

suddenly Mako crashed into me as Bolin locked the door. It was a very tight squeeze and very dark I could barly see mako and I was pinned to the wall and Mako was trying to scoot away a little but with little suscess.

Ooo Bolin Im going to get you I thought as I tried to get away from the firebender,But only succeading in hitting the back of my head on the blasted wall.  
"Owwww"I cried out rubbing the tender spot on the back of my head,  
"Are you ok?"Mako asked  
"Yah I hit my head" I say. I was so close that I could smell the scent coming off his chest. He smelled like smoke and...something she couldn't place.  
"So what are we suppose to do in this closet till Boln remembers us?"Mako asked  
"I don't know, What do you think their doing now?"  
"Probably kissing or talking or maybe both."  
"Oh so now what?"  
"Hmmmmmm, I don't know"he shifted uncomfortably away from me.  
"What do you think Bolin had in mind when he locked us in here?"I asked leaning my head back.  
"who knows, he probably wanted to get rid of us so he can hit on Asami."Mako whispered. Suddenly he swore under his breath.  
"What? What is it?"I ask  
"I know why he did it now. Damn!"  
"Why? Why did he do it?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why!"  
"Because"  
"Because why!"I feel my voice rising. I hate not being told stuff.  
"I just can't! OK!"He yells back.  
"Why Mako! oooo I _HATE_ it when you do this! when you don't tell me things but it's very anno-  
Suddenly Mako's mouth was on my silenceing me. I froze. then I responded by throwing my arms around his neck, tighting my hands into the hair on the back of his neck pulling him even closer. His arms wrapped around my waist. He suddenly pulled back and said  
"This is what Bolin probably wanted us to do"He said I felt him ove away a little,so I threw my arms back around his neck and kissed him again I smiled as I felt Mako freeze up a little then he kissed me back and I felt his tounge rub my bottum I opened my mouth and let his in and we had a tounge battle. When we parted for air I said  
"10 minuets has to be up."  
"Yah I agree"Mako turned away and pounded on the door  
"Hey Bo. Let us out! Bo...BO..BOLIN! Asami SOMEONE! HELLO"  
"Mako shhhh one sec listen"We heard the clock dong 10 times  
"We've been in here 30 minuets! BOLIN! ASAMI! TOZA! ANYONE!"  
"Why don't you just burn the door down"I asked crossing my arms.  
"Oh and rick burning the whole buliding down, Why don;'t you just earthbend?  
"Oh to earthbend I would need earth wouldn't I?"  
"True, So now what"Mako said sitting on the ground  
"I don't know bout you but I'm tired"I said resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and kissed me .  
"Good night Korra"  
"Good night Mako."  
When Bolin finally remembered us it was 1am and he left us there sleeping and wouldn't be in a room alone with us after that.

**Fin**

* * *

**Soooooo how was it? I didn't like the ending that well oh well *Sigh***

**R&R**


End file.
